Mad Love
by Yami Salem
Summary: Fliqpy got a new pet in his basement, that his owns and love and he will make anything to get his new pet to love him. Humanized, extra-safe M, I guess some might even think is unnecessary.
1. Crazy Bleed

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**Hmm is not that M rated but rules are rules so, have a good read and leave a review.**

**First person Fliqpy PoV, quite strange doing the bad guy, but oh well.**

* * *

You are mine, don't try to get away, Flaky you are my property like it or not.

I walk in the basement, I should give her more comfort, after all the blood stains are all over, but in the main house she would try to flee, she don't understand how I love her, no one ever would, having such fragile, having all this power over her, it is a true delight, when I walk in the room she crawl to the wall, she tries her best, I'm sure she loves me, too much of a coward to admit, but no problem I will be patient until she realizes.

"Oh Flaky, come on here, I won't hurt you, don't make me force you to come close you know I don't like it, and your skin ever so fair, just healed the fresh wounds, not that red don't go well on you, I love so much the red on you." I put my fingers in her hair so soft, I caress softly my pet, so beautiful.

"Flippy...plea-please le-let me go." Oh Flaky I love when you beg, like a scared little prey asking for the big mean predator, trembling tears in her eyes already, the gleaming red eyes are such a tease, I can't control myself, I kiss her, she tries to force me back, oh my dear Flaky you know this will make me only more hunger, I bite her I make her feel how painful is my love, again I put my fingers in her hair.

"But if you go, you will lose tonight's show, I brought one of your favorite friends, just to think the blood all over when this finish, oh my dear Flaky I know you can't wait." I smirk to her; I'm so clever, red red red all over, her favorite color.

"Wha-why-what happened to you Fli-Flippy, you ne-never done this on purpose, I-I kno-know that you won't wan-want to-to do this." Her voice sounds like that she made a great effort to speak, she is trembling under me, and I feel every inch of her body trembling in fear making her more than ever beautiful.

"Oh Flaky, my little, silly, dear, my Flaky, is there a reason to someone take what is his object, something that I own, you belong to me, but since you asked remember two days after my birthday?" I bite her's neck and kiss, such intoxicating feeling.

"I know you do, thank you again for the party, it was a delight." She tries to get away, I make her come close, what the part that she is my propriety she don't get it.

"So a couple of days you denied me a ride, and only out of fear, what a silly thing you are, so for some reason you stabbed me, damn that did hurt, but not as much as the month after, you were ignoring me, running away from me, always looking back, you know Flaky I was the shadow after you, the wind in your hair, just to touch you see you." She whispers desperately, in denial she does this a lot here, but I can't help but to find it cute.

"It...can't be...true...yo-you are lying" She tries to get away from me, I'm too strong for you, I thought you had learned this, but you always want see the lesson again, I put you by the hair, only to see the small stream of tears in your face, such joyful sorrow it is this of yours, not makes you face prettier than the pain.

"I was mad at you at first, but then I realize it, was my fault only mine, no one should let they belongings in other people hands, so I got you back." I force a kiss in her lips again; gee this girl makes me a monster.

"Please Fli-Flippy I will do...any-anything." Anything she says?

I lower myself to get to her eyes level, and slap softly her forehead.

"You silly girl, you will do anything to me, no matter what because I command you, I'm your master you are but my toy." She is so slow, but I love her, I want her to feel the pain that I felt when she was gone but, I want her to feel by my side.

"I-I hate you Flippy"

Her voice is impregnated with sincerity, my heart...it feels like it is bleeding, it fucking hurts like , and I pull her by the hair and start to shake her.

"I don't give a damn, because I love you, you ungrateful little bi...I will love you, you wanting or not." She looks to me afraid, I kick her in the guts, and she loses her breath, and slowly fades.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, I will show you my love, no matter how many times it takes, you will love me back." I drag her out of the basement, hoping she don't awake until we get there.

I feel her slowly waking up, trembling, I can tell she just saw her best friend Petunia hanging in a rope.

"You know Flaky, now until you love me back I will kill one of your friends, not like I have been doing for you, those were just estranges now is the real thing, now this one over there." I press the button, knifes flies in Petunia body.

I feel Flaky pressing herself in me, trying to escape the nightmares she will have, the tears in her face, so warn.

"Do you love me Flaky?"

"Yes...master...I love you" I don't feel true in her words, but we going to train this.

"Good girl, but you can call me just love." I grin to her, her face is blank.

"Ye-yes..lo-love." I caress her hair.

"Good girl...I love you too."


	2. Fall in Dark

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**I know it is been so much time, but original idea was this to be a one-shot , but so many people liked that I wanted to thanks so here a up date.**

**Warning...this chapter may be offensive to some people, but there is not something so bad really just being careful, so read by your own risk ;/**

* * *

"Flaky, oh where are you my pet, you don't want to get me angry." Slowly I walk through the basement, trying to track my dear pet, where is she I feel in the air she is trembling somewhere, against a wall so cute a stray animal waiting for my burning touch in her soft skin.

"My pet you really don't want see me mad again, now do you?" I rise my voice a little, becoming more dangerous so she come out of her hiding place, in a quickly move, more than I would expect from her, she tries to run to the basement door, I run as fast as I can for an inch she don't escape from my grip, her hair so soft in my hands, I pull her, she is already crying I kick with all my might her in the ribs.

"Aaaaah." Her pain scream is so beautiful, I pull her until she is hanging inches from my face, I wonder why she keep screaming and crying trembling, I put one arm around her feeling her soft skin, my mouth gets full of water she looks so delicious so delicate, she protest but I put her closer licking her neck slowly feeling her trembling with every touch I give her, my burning skin in hers so cold, I kiss her neck and my hot breath makes her shiver, I keep kissing her until I lock her in the wall, she keeps protesting.

"Sto-stop Fli-Flippy, ple-please sto-stop." Her tear are the sweetest candy, her protest makes my hunger for her just grows bigger, I put my hands in her skirt pulling a little high, she puts her hand in mine trying to pull it down, I grin her terrified face is so cute.

"Oh Flaky, you don't want too, do you?" My voice is low, I see hope gleaming in her eyes, I make a nice guy face and smile to her softly, biting my lips to not laugh, she looks even so much more beautiful.

"Wil-will you le-let me go?" She looks to me with those big eyes of her, red like a lost little scared porcupine, she hugs herself trying smile softly, and looking hopefully to me she is so cute.

"Just kidding..." I smile to her while plunging my knife on her right shoulder, the crimson blood falling on her, the shock in her face is a the most intoxicating expression on the world, I can't help but lick is not a deep wound but I know it feels so good in my mouth, she is fallen in the ground, I lower myself so I can see her eyes.

"You are stupid? You are mine, stop trying to go away, fuck I love you can't you tell?" I lick my lips she is so cute all bloody and crying, I put my hand in her face she keeps trembling even now, she collapse in the ground whispering "help me".

"Fli-Flippy, sto-stop, I do-don't feel good when you do that, please..." I start to kiss her, all over her body; my mouth start to water my saliva starts to drip on her body.

"You foolish pet, you can't escape from me...not again you are mine." I smile to her tears, so intoxicating.

"Hel-help...som-somebody hel-help me." I feel my face distort in anger, I kick her in the ribs again.

"Fuck Flaky, why you are so hard to please? Why the fuck you don't love me, what I am doing wrong?" I lower my body and take her in my arms, and start to softly caress my pet.

"Oh Flaky why don't you love me, I love you so much my pet, you are the only one really, just love me back my pet, I going insane if you don't start to love me soon." She keeps trembling under me, why are you in fear my love why?

"Fli-Flippy...plea-please...thi-this wou-wound is hur-hurting so bad, I-I need fir-first aid." I feel her bloody dropping in my shirt, yes she needs help, I slowly let go of her, she keeps trembling in the ground, I take the kit and start to wrap her wound, she moan in pain, I just ignore it will take time to her love me, I will hurt her much more until she learns, will not take much.

I sit her between my legs, trying to make her sleep, she starts to stop the shaking, her head laying on my shoulder her face stained with tears, so cute, my pet is so very cute, I hold her in my hands and put her in she's bed.

"Just give time...until you love me them." I place a kiss on your forehead, turn the light off but before I leave the room I hear he weak whisper calling my name with softness.

"Don-don't go, I don-don't like the dark...ple-please mas-master..." A grin spread in my face, not so much time to go now, I approach myself to her, I see her soft eyes, my mouths yet again gets full of water, the innocence in she's eyes, she is so close now, so close to loving me, I feel she is falling, I put my hands in her neck and starts to chock her, I see her eyes getting clouded.

"You already in the dark my pet." She faints and falls on her bed, I lay down holding her close to me.

"Stop trying to flee from my love, my pet you are mine and I don't like to share."

* * *

**Please, leave a review, I will really like if you do.**


End file.
